El castillo de plata
by Agatha Jane
Summary: Desde tiempos remotos ha existido siempre una relación depredador-presa. Pero ¿Que pasaría si dos depredadores que buscan la muerte mutuamente de sus especies se enamoraran? ¿Cuánto arriesgarías tu vida para salvar a lo que mas amas?... Yo la arresgaria
1. Prologo

**El castillo de plata**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; otra cosa que reconozcan tampoco es mia pero vean el lado bueno; la trama si que es mia.

**Summary**:

Desde tiempos remotos ha existido siempre una relación depredador-presa. Pero ¿Que pasaría si dos depredadores que buscan la muerte mutuamente de sus especies se enamoraran? ¿Cuánto arriesgarías tu vida para salvar a lo que mas amas?... Yo la arresgaria todas las veces que mi inutil existencia me lo dejara y hasta mucho mas despues de la muerte.

* * *

_Proclama la victoria eterna  
_

_Ven y cambia el curso de la historia_

_Y sacanos del apuro_

_ Apocalypse Please - Muse  
_

**Prologo**

El amor es un sentimiento voluble castigado por miles de filósofos pero que puede ser tan poderoso para calentar un frió y ya marchito corazón. Puede reparar viejas heridas y sanarlas al máximo para olvidarlas de la mente de todos los que habitan el planeta. Nadie puede escapar de el y todos absolutamente todos les tiene que llegar antes del llamado de aquella tenebrosa sonrisa y ojos negros, la muerte.

La cual dentro de poco me iba llegar a mí, recostada en aquella tabla de piedra y amarrada de mis muñecas y tobillos escuchando una canción tétrica que inunda el lugar y el hecho de que fuera el destino o una fatal equivocación hacia que todo esto fuera un error a la vista de todos. Pero no para mi, mi vida siempre fue una porquería desde el momento que se fue mi hermana pero desde que caí presa de aquellos ojos dorados mi vida dio un giro súbito de 180º. Mi corazón latía por dos y hasta mi último suspiro sabia que todo por lo que luche se iría al caño; aunque le dije que no quería un final como el de Romeo y Julieta el nunca me lo prometió y ahora me siento culpable por llevarme una vida mas.

Mi respiración agitada y mi corazón palpitando hasta el límite de lo normal, era un premio para mis secuestradores; realmente no me arrepiento de nada, es mas si esto fue una jugarreta mal hecha del destino le agradezco a cualquiera que lo hubiera echo. Aunque desde un principio no me llevara bien con él y quisiera matarlo; logro deslumbrarme como a un niño pequeño y una moneda que resplandece al sol; pero esto no fue solo un capricho ya que con el tiempo lo empecé a amar y a veces me gusta pensar que el también me amo en alguna vez.

Lamentablemente todos nacen con algún defecto, hay personas que darían su vida por ser más hermosas o por mejorar alguna parte de su cuerpo; yo en cambio acabo de descubrir esta maldición que llevo cargando en mi espalda desde el día que nací; la cual quiero acabar así me cueste la vida. Y ¿Por qué? tan solo por salvarlo a el, por que es mi destino de acabar con su ya marchita existencia.

¿Cómo descubrí esta maldición? Gracias a ese castillo con apariencia de plata el cual es alumbrado por las noches por su compañera la luna y sus plebeyas estrellas, contiene dentro cientos hasta miles o millones de rosas carmesí pintadas de la roja sangre de los inocentes asesinados por el linaje de aquella familia. Mi maldito linaje que no es más que un asesino de frágiles existencias.

Una lágrima traicionera corre por mi mejilla helada y observo el cuchillo que brilla con el último rayo de atardecer de ese siniestro Noviembre, el cielo se encapota rápidamente y la nieve tan inocente y pura será mancillada por mi sangre sucia y diabólica para cumplir una demente leyenda...

* * *

_No sean duras, miren que soy nueva; alguna critica las acepto con gusto, escribo esto sin animo de lucro. Asi que si les gusto o si quizas estoy fallando en algo denle click a ese bonito botoncito verde que hay debajo._

_Besitos helados_

_Jane _


	2. Incapaz

Capitulo 1- Incapaz

"_El infierno no consiste en diablos y llamas sino en la ausencia de amor y la incapacidad para gozar de él.__"_

* * *

_Era el día perfecto para un matrimonio imperfecto, noche nublosa con luna nueva; el viento azotando a las ramas haciendo lucir la pequeña capilla como la cripta de un vampiro._

_El matrimonio que debería ser perfecto y armonioso, resulto ser demasiado escalofriante para los alegres y supersticiosos invitados. Era perfecto en cierto modo, un pacto firmado con sangre y Johanna sabía que vendía su alma; pero no era la única; su "perfecto" futuro esposo, sufría como un cardenal al verse obligado. Ya que era la única forma de salvar a su amante y al fruto que llevaba en su vientre._

_El padre anuncio finalizado el matrimonio, anunciando el peor momento de ambos personajes, un sencillo y casto beso seria el pacto con el que ellos firmarían su sentencia. Ambos seres sin alma se vieron frívolamente, como si fueran un par de marionetas manejadas por la burguesía de la Inglaterra de 1600. Aunque tristemente era verdad, un matrimonio arreglado nunca termina bien._

_Ambos se vieron a los ojos, pero era un engaño a los espectadores, ellos se encerraron en su realidad; aquella pareja inicio el acercamiento lentamente cerrando así su juramento con un simple y casto beso, mientras que un trueno alumbro la noche justamente cuando las dos marionetas tomaron sus vasos con sangre…_

Un golpe sonoro me hizo salir de mi ensoñación; sabía que la música de Muse al máximo de volumen que podía mi iPod junto con una vaga historia de vampiros no me alejaría de mi triste realidad. 

Los gritos inundaban la pequeña casa, las voces gritaban con furia, una cólera contenida por casi diecisiete años, la cual irónicamente es la edad que tengo. Pero las cosas no eran así, por lo menos antes, era mejor, supongo.

En sentido literal soy la única hija de este disfuncional matrimonio; a veces me he cuestionado como sería tener a mi hermana aun a mi lado, tal vez sería más fácil enfrentar una situación así. Mi padre peleaba con mi madre, pero esta vez en serio; al llegar del colegio tuve que encerarme en el baño para no resultar herida por la lluvia de objetos que lanzaba mi madre.

Mis padres, nunca se habían soportado; y a veces me cuestiono si de verdad se aman. Desde que recuerdo son peleas, regaños, ofensas y yo siempre estoy en la mitad de los enfrentamientos.

Después de casi una hora encerrada en el baño escapando del caótico ruido de su enfrentamiento, el cual había cesado momentáneamente; pero temí salir del baño, aún estaba acurrucada en una esquina del baño, con la música a todo volumen, los ojos concentrados en la lectura y lágrimas en las mejillas; las únicas veces que en verdad he sido feliz es con mi abuela paterna Marie, la cual siempre todas las noches de verano que la visitaba me cantaba una nana para alejar las pesadillas y también estaba Tanya la cual era 10 años mayor que yo, ella viajaba a Inglaterra y me prometió volver por mí para escapar de las peleas, desafortunadamente nunca lo cumplió por que el avión se estrello en medio del mar y no hubo sobrevivientes.

Mi pequeña pero conflictiva familia se formaba tan solo de cinco personajes, mis difuntas Marie Swan y Tanya Swan; el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks Charlie Swan, la maestra de primaria René Swan y la inadaptada social Isabella Swan; Bella para los que me utilizaban y me botaban como trapo sucio.

Mi vida ha sido un completo desastre, tal vez por culpa de mis padres o no lo sé, me he pasado toda la vida culpando a alguien más; tal vez hasta es mi culpa. Siempre estuve sola desde que mi hermana marcho, mi madre trabajaba mucho, al igual que mi padre, y los fines de semana; los únicos días en que estábamos juntos, se la pasaban peleando, y siempre terminaba así. Mi padre se desaparecía y no lo volvía a ver hasta después de dos días y mi madre llorando y renegando que él era un idiota bastardo.

_Oh vamos Bellita; no son tan malos como parecen – __Me decía Tanya con sus ojos castaños cargados de cariño, acurrullandome mientras estábamos encerradas en el baño_

Ese recuerdo me hizo recordar a una de las pocas escapatorias de mi teatro familiar que eran mi abuela y hermana, pero desafortunadamente ambas fallecieron cuando yo tenía siete años. Ahora sólo quedaban las horas de la escuela, las cuales atesoraba. No era muy buena en el colegio, la verdad es que a veces me iba muy mal.

Tal vez mi vida parece no ser tan solitaria, pero sí lo es, más allá de la familia, de los supuestos amigos, me siento vacía, como si fuera algún despojo de ser humano. Nadie me conoce tal cual soy, solo soy una fachada; soy lo que la gente quiere que yo sea. Una hija para mis padres, una amiga para los que me rodean. Pero, estoy totalmente segura que, si la gente supiera lo que soy en verdad, no me hablarían. Soy más profunda de lo que la gente cree, llena; tal vez, de un dolor que yo misma me impuse.

Estaba muy segura que, con el paso del tiempo, la gente se olvidaría de mí, como lo había hecho mi madre, como lo había hecho mi padre y como lo harían mis amigos.

Sentada en el frío linóleo color turquesa del baño, pensé en lo absurdo de mi existencia; nadie me necesitaba, era prescindible. Tal vez esta es la nausea de mi existencia, mis padres apenas recordaba quién era yo y para ser realista, mis amigos no me tenían en cuenta, sólo me usan, y yo algunas veces a ellos; una suerte de relación simbiótica, ellos me proporcionan compañía y yo simplemente les hacía los trabajos. Soñaba con encontrar algo, una razón para vivir, algo mejor entre el colegio y las peleas de la casa, algo que le diera sentido a mi vida. Buscaba, pero no sabía dónde o que buscar.

—**Bella—** dijo una voz detrás de la puerta del baño **— ven a comer —**

Tenía que salir rápido, porque a mi madre le desagrada profundamente que uno se demore a la hora de comer. Me puse de pie, Deje el libro junto con el iPod en el inodoro, me pare frente al lavabo de porcelana. Abrí el grifo del agua, estaba fría, fresca contra mi piel febril. Me miré al espejo, las lágrimas siempre me hacían hinchar la cara, junto con un rubor rojo que cubría mis mejillas. Nunca fui agraciada físicamente, estatura promedio, cabello castaño común, ojos castaños de un color un poco más oscuro que mi pelo. Mis facciones no eran fuera de lo promedio, rasgos redondeados, cara en forma de corazón, labios que mostraban algún tipo de expresión amable; podríamos decir que yo tenía un rostro fácilmente olvidable. Siempre en la mitad, ni muy mala ni muy buena, ni muy bonita ni muy fea; era alguien más del montón, alguien más entre las millones de personas que invaden este egoísta mundo.

Cuando pude dejar de jadear, llorar siempre suponía un gran esfuerzo personal, tanto físico, como mental, salí del baño y me encontré con un paisaje desolador.

El pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones estada cubierto de vidrios. Identifiqué el vidrio azul de mi taza favorita, también el de los floreros, porcelana resquebrajada… No quise mirar más, no quería llorar de nuevo.

_Solo sigue derecho y no mires nunca a tu alrededor; no resultaras lesionada – __Mientras la imagen de una sonrisa se grababa en mi mente_

Seguí la instrucción que hace bastante tiempo me había dado mi hermana y camine por el pasillo y la plataforma que conducía a la escalera de madera, sin darme cuenta de mi alrededor; bajé, a cada paso que daba el piso crujía.

Pasé por el pasillo y me dirigí a la irónica cocina color amarillo; mi madre decía que pintarla le daría algo alegre a la casa y al marchito pueblo de Forks, pero ni siquiera un minúsculo color me ayudaría a alegrar mi alma rota. Allí estaba mi madre sentada en la mesa rectangular de madera, la comida estaba servida. Me senté en la silla al frente de ella; me impresionó que su cara estuviera surcada por una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban un profundo dolor.

—**Hola—** dijo ella con entonado un falso acento francés.  
**—Hola—** dije desanimada mientras miraba el plato. **— ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?— **me limité a preguntar para parecer cortés.

Ella pareció notar el rumbo de mi conversación, o tal vez pensaba que iba a hablar de lo recientemente sucedido.  
Frunció el ceño, y sonrió, era una sonrisa forzada; así mi madre se veía diez años más vieja.  
**—Vine a traer unos papeles que había dejado, y creo que tu padre también le pasó algo así. —** Su voz tembló, no era buena disimulando el dolor, cosa que yo si hacía perfectamente. Sonreí con la sonrisa más cálida que pude hacer.

Ese fue el único intercambio de palabras que hicimos, el resto del almuerzo, o debería decir tal vez cena porque eran como las cinco de la tarde, fue silencioso, excepto por el tintineo de los cubiertos en el plato.

Mi madre intentó barrer el piso, pero se rindió; se retocó el maquillaje que las lágrimas habían corrido de su cara. Después de media hora se fue.

Me quedé en mi cuarto, sentada sobre el tapete que cubría el suelo de madera; ya estaba aburrida de lo mismo, las peleas, pretender que nada había pasado. Pronto se iban a separar, no me lo habían dicho directamente, yo los había espiado una noche y los había escuchado. ¿Y quién se quedaría conmigo? Yo prefería estar sola, que irme con cualquiera de los dos.

No dormí esa noche, me la pasé inquieta en la cama, mi mente se negaba a descansar aunque mi cuerpo lo pidiera. Sabía que tenía que dormir, porque si no lo hacía iba a estar como un zombi en el colegio.

Me levante de la cama, llevándome una sombrilla, mi almohadón y una frazada, salí a mi balcón y tire todo hacia el techo de madera, baje una escalera y con mucho cuidado subí rogando que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de aparición, logre subir satisfactoriamente, acomodando un plástico que guardaba arriba, lo extendí en el techo, abrí la sombrilla, puse el almohadón cerca de la chimenea y me enrede en la frazada, me senté encima del plástico a pensar.

Sentía esa extraña melancolía mientras miraba la luna, era como si mi vida estuviera escondida en un mar de mentiras; era como ver a la luna llena encerrada en una celda con un vidrio grueso y una nube tapándola, era como si supiera cómo era la luna aunque nunca la hubiera visto. En realidad me sentía así y ver como la contaminación lumínica y varias nubes tapaban a las estrellas dejando a la luna llena soltaría, así me asemejaba con ella, otra vez sentía esa sensación que me hacía falta algo. Sola, me sentía sola, aunque estuviera mi madre o mi padre en casa, aunque estuvieran en la habitación de al lado discutiendo, quién se quedaría con la casa, con el carro, o con la casa de verano.

Recosté mi cabeza en el techo sin quitar mi mirada de la luna, agudicé mis oídos, pero lo que escuché me deprimió. No discutieron sobre lo que harían conmigo, no me mencionaron para nada. Me deprimí, me puse la almohada en la cabeza para opacar sus ridículas voces. Así fue durante una hora, hasta que al fin se callaron. Estaban confirmadas mis sospechas, yo era tan importante como la frazada que me protegía del viento invernal de principios de Octubre. Entonces, en ese momento se me ocurrió algo…

* * *

**Hola**

**Chicas no se si les gusto, pero me siento trite alv er que nadie le ha gustado mi historia, y me gustaria saber el por que para mejorar**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Natalie aka Isabella por darme apoyo, este cap. va dedicado a ti amiga.**

**Hasta pronto chicos, espero que les guste el cap.**

**Besitos frios**

**Agatha Jane**


End file.
